Where The Bad Kids Are
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabriella haven't been acting good lately. They lived thousands of miles away but were sent to a farm house rehabilitation or what others call 'where the bad kids are'. What will happen? Oneshot!


Troy was always the good boy but ever since his best friend, Tony died. He changed! He was rude, mean and always yell at his parents. Most of all, he was at the edge of getting expelled from school.

"We really have to do something about this Jack." Melanie Bolton told her husband.

"I got an idea. We have to sent him to the farm house rehabilitation." Jack answered as Melanie stared at Jack in disbelief but she knew that, that was the right thing to do.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella Montez was a good student but not a good daughter. That was since her dad took her away from her mom just 6 months ago. She hated her father for doing that. She loved her mom and she barely knew her father because he ditched them when Gabriella was born.

"I have to do something about this." Liam thought out loud.

------------------------------------

"Dad where are we going?" Troy said as he got bored in the car. They have been driving for hours already and Troy still didn't know where he was going. He couldn't seen anymore house but just trees and farms.

"Some place son. We're nearly there." Jack told him as he sighed.

"This is stupid." Troy mumbled as they finally came to a stop.

Troy and Jack jumped out of the car and walked over to the wooden gate. Troy looked up at the big sign hanging and immediately, his jaw dropped.

"Farm House Rehabilitation?!!!" Troy yelled in pure shock.

"Yes son. You haven't been acting right. And I mean as if we continue like this your life will go downhill." Jack told his only son sternly.

"Dad! My life is meant to go downhill. I deserve it! Its my fault Tony died, dad! What the hell am I suppose to do?! Be happy and live my life?!" Troy asked his dad.

"Yes. Tony will want you to be." Jack said as an old looking man showed up.

"Ah. You must be Troy Bolton. Come on in. Other kids are already here and you're the last one." The old man said as Troy felt numb and just walked inside the humongous farm.

"Thanks Jimmy." Jack said as they shook hands.

"We'll do anything that we can." Jimmy said.

------------------------------------

Troy arrived at a big room with 10 beds. All taken. They were all talking and suddenly stopped when they spotted him.

"So what's your story?" A guy with big afro asked.

"Non of your damn business." Troy snapped as they all rolled their eyes. They expected that kind of reaction since that place was 'where the bad kids are'.

"Figures." A brunette mumbled.

After a few minutes, Jimmy walked in.  
"Ok kids. Time to introduce yourselves to each other." Jimmy said but no one moved.

"Listen here. You are all gonna be stuck here for moths depending on your behaviour so if you don't start obeying orders, you're all gonna get married in this farm house, got it!!" Jimmy yelled making the teenagers jumped, actually frightened.

"Yes sir!" They said quickly as they all introduced themselves.

------------------------------------

6am early in the morning, a loud bang on the door woke the 10 sleeping teenagers.

"Oh shut up! Its too early!!" Sharpay yelled screeched.

"Go away!" Chad shouted.

"I won't go away now get up!! You have chores to do!" Jimmy yelled out as he opened the door.

"Glad you're awake Ms Montez." Jimmy said.

"Yeah yeah." Gabriella said, shrugging as she put her shoes on.

9 kids got out of the bed and headed outside and stretched.

"Where's Bolton?" Jimmy asked the students who just ignored him since they were all talking to each other.

"Where's Bolton? You kids have to learn to listen!" Jimmy said as they all went quiet.

"I think he's still in the room." Ryan said quietly.

"Ms Montez. Would you please get him out?" Jimmy asked nicely.

"Why me? Ask someone else." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Now!" Jimmy said as Gabriella jumped and quickly head inside.

"Why do I have to go? Where is that lazy idiot anyway?" Gabriella said as she finally spotted Troy still in bed.

"Hey! Get up!" Gabriella said, shaking Troy.

"Shut up and get the hell away from me." Troy yelled out.

"Jimmy sent me and I don't want to get yelled out ok?" Gabriella said but Troy didn't budge.

"Get up you lazy swine!" Gabriella said as she pulled out the covers revealing Troy who didn't have anything on except for his boxers.

"What the--" Troy said as he pulled the covers up again. Gabriella couldn't help but blush a little when she saw his well-toned body.

"Just go away, you brat!" Troy said but Gabriella shook his head.

"You're going out whether you like it or not! I don't want to show up in front of an angry Jimmy." Gabriella then grab his hand and pulled him out of the bed. Troy was shocked for a moment when their fingers intertwined. He was numb and just let her drag him outside.

"So that's why you guys took so long." Taylor and Aurora exclaimed as they stared at their connected hands and Troy who didn't have a proper clothing on.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"PDA is very rare on the first day." Jimmy smirked as Gabriella finally realised that they were holding hands. She quickly pulled away and stepped backwards.

"As if." Gabriella scoffed as Troy copied her.

-------------------------------------

One and a half month have past and the kids were slowly improving. They have learned to listen and obey Jimmy, (sometimes) and they were really getting along. Except for Troy and Gabriella who hated each other's guts.

"Seriously guys! Why do you hate each other so much?" Chad asked the two.

"Because we just do." Troy snapped as the other girls just rolled their eyes. Before anyone could speak, the door opened.

"Ok, Montez and Bolton. I got a job for you two!" Jimmy said as the teenagers groaned.

"Can't you just get someone else?" Troy asked pleadingly.

"Quit your whining and get going!" Jimmy demanded as the two of them stood up and walked to Jimmy.

"Move!" Troy said, pushing Gabriella on the side.

"No you move you --" Before Gabriella could say anything bad, she caught Jimmy's intense glare telling her that, that was not a good idea.

"Glad you're learning. Follow me!" Jimmy said as they went outside in the dark since it was already night time.

They continued to walk until Jimmy stopped in front of a big barn.

"Umm.. What are we doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"You're going to clean this together. You guys can't finish this alone so you better work together and get along!! You can't leave this place until everything is clean!" Jimmy exclaimed and walked away leaving the two of them, glaring at each other.

---------------------------------------

"This is all your fault. If you weren't such a jerk, Jimmy wouldn't have put us together." Gabriella mumbled as she grabbed a rake and started raking the straws lying on the ground while Troy started rearranging the heavy boxes.

"Stop blaming it on me. You're so bossy that's why we don't get along." Troy said.

"_Oh I'm Gabriella. I'm so smart and you Troy Bolton is dumb!_" Troy mimicked as Gabriella threw a small bucket of liquid at Troy who quickly ducked.

"You missed!" Troy laughed as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

After about half an hour, the two of them were pretty exhausted but they were only half way there. Troy started getting something out of his pocket and Gabriella couldn't help but feel curious.

"You smoke?" Troy asked, offering Gabriella a cigarette and a lighter.

"No way. Do you?" She asked.

"Nah…" He chuckled as Gabriella tilted her head in confusion.

"How come you have cigarettes then?" She asked.

"I stole it from Jimmy's office." Troy laughed as Gabriella shook her head. Troy light a cigarette and pretended to be Jimmy.

"Stop that Troy! If Jimmy comes here, he'll kills us!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"He'll kill you then I'll ran away." Troy laughed as Gabriella gave him a death stare.

"Give me that! The smoke is killing me!" Gabriella said, trying to rich for the lighted cigarette in Troy's hand.

"No!" Troy said, keeping it as far away from Gabriella as possible. They started chasing each other around until Gabriella almost tripped. Troy saw it and quickly dumped the cigarette on the ground and caught Gabriella right before she collided with the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriella snapped and stepped away from Troy.

"You should be thanking me!" Troy exclaimed, furious. Gabriella suddenly paused and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!! Troy! Look behind you!! Fire!!" Gabriella said as Troy whipped his head and figured that the liquid Gabriella threw at him was gasoline and he dropped the cigarette right on it.

"Oh crap!! We're dead!! Get the water hose!" Troy commanded.

"Why me?!!" Gabriella yelled, panicking.

"For Jimmy's sake, man!" Troy exclaimed and grabbed the water hose and cleared the fire.

"That was close!" Troy said, shaking his head.

"Super close. You idiot! Why did you drop that cigarette?!" Gabriella shouted.

"Why did you throw that bucket of gasoline?!" Troy shouted back. They started yelling and arguing and didn't notice a figure came up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jimmy's unmistakable voice rang out.

"You burned my barn!! That's it!!" Jimmy grabbed Troy and Gabriella's wrists and put handcuffs on it.

"What the-- Jimmy what are you doing?!!" Troy said trying to get off of the handcuffs.

"I won't take that handcuffs off until you two get along!!" Jimmy stated.

"What if we need to go to the bathroom? Or get change?" Gabriella asked.

"That's the only time I'll take those handcuffs off. Handcuffs cannot be off for more than 20 minutes." Jimmy exclaimed.

"That it not fair!" Troy complained.

"What is not fair is that you burned half of my barn!" Jimmy exclaimed and the teenagers knew they couldn't argue.

------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're sleeping in the same bed!" Gabriella mumbled.

"Nothing we haven't done before!" Troy mumbled back.  
"Troy please, I don't want to go back there!" Gabriella begged but Troy refused to just let it go.

"Why not Gabriella?!! You left me hanging in the lodge!! I actually thought you were gonna come!! We can't pretend we don't know each other anymore Gabi. You know damn well that I loved you! Why didn't you show up in the lodge the next day? I waited five hours for you Gabi!! Five freakin damn hours in the rain! Why?" Troy asked furiously, pinning Gabriella on the wall as both of them had tears threatening to fall.

"Why?! Why?! I'll tell you why _**Alex!**_ Maybe because the fact that you lied to me!! I didn't even know your real name is Troy! Why didn't you tell me your whole identity. You know what hurts the most, you've been cheating on your girlfriend with me and you're saying that you love me??! The hell I'm gonna believe that?!!" Gabriella screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"But why didn't you come? I was gonna tell you everything that day Gabi. I was dared to pretend that my name was Alex by my friends. The night before we were suppose to meet up, I broke up with Rhea to be with you. But you weren't there. You weren't there." Troy said crying by now.

"My dad came and took me away that day. I wanted to say goodbye but I was mad at you so I didn't bother. I was angry at my dad as well. He took me away from my mom and I barely know him!" Gabriella cried as her head fell on his chest. Troy wrapped his free arm around her.

--------------------------------------

The next day, Troy and Gabriella didn't talk much. They were just quiet and in deep thought.

"Mmmm.. Silence. Does that mean you two get along now?" Taylor questioned.

"Not really." Gabriella mumbled. They continued talking and working until Sharpay and Ryan came running to them.

"What's up guys?" Troy asked.

"We're getting out next week!" Sharpay exclaimed happily.

"Wow. The ice princess is the first one to get out." Chad laughed loudly earning a icy glare from Sharpay.

"Well we're gonna miss you guys." Gabriella said walking over to them, dragging Troy along since they were still in handcuffs.

"Always call me ok?" Sharpay said.

"I will. Once I get out." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her which made Troy wrap his arms around her as well.

"Girls are so… girlish." Troy mumbled.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone else were gone except for Taylor, Chad, Gabriella and Troy.

"So… we're all gonna be out this afternoon." Taylor sighed sadly.

"I can't believe I'm actually sad I'm leaving this place." Gabriella mumbled, absently leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Me too." Troy said inaudibly.

"You know, you guys can make a cute couple." Chad suddenly said as Gabriella and Troy tried to step away.

"Wow. That's true." Taylor said, amused.

"We do not." Gabriella said as Troy sighed.

"Besides, I have a boyfriend back home." Gabriella said as Troy jumped up.

"You do?!! How can you not tell me?!" Troy exclaimed, shocked.

"Why do you have to know?" Taylor asked, confused and curious.

"The fact that I'm still in love with Gabrie---" Troy realised what he just said and quickly covered his mouth.  
"Still in love?? You guys know each other from before?" Chad asked, interested.

"You idiot Troy!" Gabriella groaned.

"No running away now. Tell us what happened?" Taylor asked.

"Ok. It was New Years Eve and me and my family went vacation in this lodge. I met Gabriella there and we kinda just hit it off. We started going out but I never told her about my girlfriend and my real name." Troy said, ashamed.

"He was dared to pretend that his name was Alex." Gabriella said.

"Then on the last day of vacation, I told Gabriella to meet me in the lodge. She never came." Troy said, not meeting eye contact.

"Because my dad took me away and I found out about Troy's girlfriend." Gabriella mumbled. There was an awkward silence in the room until Chad finally broke it.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go now. You coming Taylor?" Chad asked as Taylor quickly nodded.

The teenagers' parents finally came to pick them up. Troy and Gabriella rubbed their wrists when Jimmy finally took off the handcuffs.

"Hey daddy. I never thought I'd say this but I missed you." Gabriella mumbled softly.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Liam told her daughter as they both hugged.

"By the way, I have news. Me and your mother are back together and we're moving to Albuquerque." Liam told her daughter as Gabriella smiled.

Everyone talked about everything while both Troy and Gabriella met up. They smiled weakly at each other and sat down on a wooden bench.

"So… you really have a boyfriend?" Troy asked, a little hurt.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella sighed sadly. She knew that she was still in love with Troy.

"But I love you." He said. His words were so silent that Gabriella almost didn't hear.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella finally said as Troy stared at her, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"You know what, screw boyfriends!" Gabriella said as she quickly turned to Troy and kissed him passionately. They continued kissing until finally, oxygen was needed.

"Aren't you moving houses?" Troy suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Do you think we'll see each other again?" Gabriella asked.

"We will." Troy smiled and kissed her again.

"I wonder what Andrew's **(Gabi's boyfriend) **gonna say when he finds out." Gabriella whispered.

"Hey! He should've known! This place is where the bad kids are!" Troy smiled as they shared one last passionate kiss. If only they knew that they're gonna be seeing each other soon!

-------------------------------------

I hope you like this story! I enjoyed writing it! Please review.


End file.
